Healing the moon's wounds
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: SLASH! SLASH! After Remus went to a wedding he never thought possible, he was dreaming of a person he met there, and he came to heal the werewolf's wounds.


This is another collective effort between Mackenziephifer and Prue Halliwell Snape, it all started when we were plotting in an rpg we're both playing, she plays a magnificent Remus Lupin and so she takes all of his actions in here. As for Tulius, he's a completely made up character brother of a student named "Marianne who just married the potions master (yes ,its a weird rpg we're in but you enjoy it) and , well we decided while were doing the wedding that there was certain chemistry between this two characters, now if you're here is probably because you read our story "concierto mano a mano" so you know what to find this is SLASH and HIGHLY SEXUAL, if you think you can't bear it, just leave before its too late. Of course we don't own Remus Lupin or HP related things, but we owe Tulius for the sake of our fun and pleasure  
  
Tulius Zacharias Lea decided to take a surprising visit to his baby sister-to his pregnant baby sister. The very thought was making him get cold feet. "What am I going to for London anyway?!?" But as he asked himself that, the image of a cute wolfish man and his educated hands and tongue caught him. He needed to meet him again. With that in mind, he appeared in an old house instead of the castle and asked in a low voice "Remus? Hello?  
Remus Lupin was dozing against a musty book in his study. His ears pricked slightly as Tulius' voice reached him, but he didn't stir. The night before had been tough on his body, and his strained muscles protested against conscious thought.  
"Remus? You there? " Tulius was a bit concerned. Last night had been the last full moon. He began to walk around looking for him.  
The werewolf stirred slightly, murmuring into The Diary of Diaries about Murbuglurbles and Sclurceds.  
Tulius found him. "There you are," he licked his lips. "You are soo manly..." He approached and Remus' lips as a greeting.  
A soft moan pushed it's way through Remus' parted lips. "Tul?" he asked blearily, blinking up at the other man. In a childlike, vulnerable moment, he rubbed at his eyes and yawned, showing off sharp canines.  
Tulius covered his face with soft kisses. "The one and only, me dear," he smiled. "The bitchy full moon strike back?"  
"With a vengeance," Remus groaned, leaning into the light, teasing kisses.  
"Ooooh, poor baby. Need something to feel better?" He kissed his lips softly. "How about a massage?"  
"That would be," Remus broke off, kissing Tulius again, "Godly."  
"Say no more," Tulius smiled. "Where's your bathroom?"  
"Down the second hallway, first door to the right," Remus said, dropping his head back onto the book and sneezing when dust arose. "Don't be long."  
"Hmmm. I've got a better idea," Tulius said as he took the werewolf in his arms.  
Remus nuzzled his neck affectionately, smelling the trace of musk on his skin with ownership.  
"Poor thing. A bath is in order, followed by a nice relaxing massage." He nodded, preparing the tub.  
"Mmm, that's nice," Remus said, still dreamily snoogling at Tulius' neck. "You gonna come in with me?"  
"Hmm, not really. I would be bathing you, washing you hair, and your body...unless of course you want to be a big boy in which case I would gladly, gladly watch."  
"Tempting on both counts," Remus replied, smirking. "Your hands roaming over my body, or your eyes wanting it. Very hard decision."  
Once the tub was full with warm water, Tulius smiled "Well, you think about it while I..." he began to undo Remus' shirt with softly sensual move, "undress you." He went down to his waist with his fingertips, passing softly over his length.  
Remus watched him with heavy, hooded eyes. Leaning closer to Tulius, he whispered, "I want you to take me, long and unrelenting. I want you to make me cry with how good it is. I want you to keep me on edge for hours, until I'm begging for it. And I want you to kiss me. Now."  
Tulius locked eyes with Remus as he pulled his face millimeters away from him. He licked his own lips with lust, barely touching Remus', and said in a hoarse voice, "Your wish, my command," before pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Remus responded with passion, parting his lips to intensify the already powerful kiss.  
Their tongues met, and Tulius sucked Remus' with hunger, his hands wandering down to pull off his pants.  
Remus pulled away, panting and gasping. Considering the bulge in Tulius' pants, Remus spoke softly, "Do you like it when I say things like that, love?"  
"Hell yes. If I wanted something soft, I'd be with a woman. I want you because you are passionate, domineering, manly."  
Remus chuckled low in his throat, pulling the rest of his clothes off and standing naked in front of Tulius. "I think you're overdressed, darling."  
"Hmmm Really?" he smirked. "Then do something about it, love."  
The werewolf took his advice, ripping off any remaining clothes, tearing buttons and breaking zippers along the way. "Much better," he said calmly, admiring Tulius' chest. Tulius smiled and took Remus in his arms. "Okay, now its time for you to get into the water," he nodded and carefully placed Remus into it.  
Remus settled into the warm water, closing his eyes and moaning as the feeling of it seeped into his weary bones.  
Tulius sank into the tub and pulled him into the V of his legs as he began to massage his back.  
"Mmm," Remus groaned, arching into Tulius. "That feels so good. Don't stop." His head tilted to one side and bared his neck in offering.  
He kept massaging him softly, carefully caressing each and every muscle.  
Each straining muscle and stretched ligament became liquid under Tulius' soft ministrations. Remus was thoroughly enjoying the attentions, moaning and groaning responsively to each caress and prod.  
Tulius went down to his thighs placing soft kisses on his back.  
"Your hands should be national treasures," Remus mumbled, arching into the fingers and lips on him.  
Tulius smirked "Hmm, that would be a bit hard. I mean, would they be British treasures or Portuguese? What about only YOUR treasure?" he nibbled his ear caressing the werewolf's inner thighs.  
Remus growled, turning to clamp his teeth around Tulius' jugular in a motion so dominant it reeked of the wolf. "Mine," he snarled.  
In response, Tulius grabbed Remus hand and placed it on his own erection. "Yours," he said, grabbing the werewolf's so they could masturbate each other.  
Remus, painstakingly slow, pulled a loose fist up Tulius' erection. "Tell me what you want to do to me right now. Do you want to push me down and take me? Do you want to fuck my mouth until you come?"  
"I just ..." he moaned "I just want to touch you. Enjoy your skin. But then I want you to taste me, I want to spread my seed all over your face," he said, semi-coherent.  
"What else do you want to do? Do you want to be naughty and tie me up? Do you want to see me cry from desire of it? Do you want me to come so hard I pass out? " Remus asked huskily, tightening his fist just slightly.  
Tulius couldn't help but thrust upwards to him, moaning and throwing his head back. "Soooo good. I want you to beg me to come. I want you have the best orgasm, better than.I want you to forget there's another Lea in this world. I want to make you forget Mary Prue's sexual abilities." "You already have," Remus murmured, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth and naw at it. He pulled away and picked up his torturous pace only slightly. "You've said what you want to do. Now tell me what you dreamed of doing," the werewolf growled. "I know you dreamed." Tulius closed his fist against Remus' member. "I've dreamed of you fucking me and me fucking you; coming inside each other until it hurts. I've dreamed about having another session with your tongue, your hands, your cock." He was close to coming.  
Remus shut out the sensation of Tulius' hand on his cock as best he could. "How do you want me to make you come? You're so close, I can feel it. Do you want my tongue on you? You want to be in me?"  
"I just want you, surprise me!" he begged, stroking hard.  
Remus heaved him up onto the side of the tub, lying down in the tub to get a better angle. "Works for me, love," he murmured before plunging his head upon Tulius' cock. Tulius muttered God knows what, a mixture between Portuguese and English. Remus purred around the hard member, hand running up Tulius abdomen to pinch and play with a nipple.  
"Harder please," Tulius begged thrusting toward him.  
Remus obliged, closing his lips tighter around the turgid length and sucking the head as he bobbed up.  
"Fuck...soo close."  
Remus' tongue traced the vein on the underside of Tulius' pulsing erection and nipped at the tip of it. Feeling the other's urgency, he sped his pace slightly, sucking harder.  
Tulius body was convulsing in pleasure. He felt to be lacking air as he came in a loud moan.  
Remus swallowed, taking as much of the salty fluid in as he could. He pulled away, kissing the softening appendage affectionately, and stood up to gain access to Tulius' mouth. "You want some?" Remus asked provocatively, eying the recovering body of the other man "Always," Tulius hissed, sucking on Remus' tongue as he took his member in hand.  
Remus groaned, pulling away from Tulius. "Out. Bed. Now," he ordered.  
Tulius obeyed, smiling, his naked body shinning with the water trailing down him in rivulets.  
Remus shook water from his hair, moving to get a towel to dry them off with.  
Tulius stood up in the middle of the room, feeling cold and excited.  
The werewolf rapped a warm, terrycloth towel around his waist and moved back to Tulius, tenderly drying him with a second towel and wrapping his naked body in it.  
Tulius smiled looking pleased. He pulled Remus' hand to kiss it.  
Remus, still very aroused, pulled Tulius to him by the scruff of his neck and kissed him hard. "Mmm, you taste better than chocolate," he murmured.  
Tulius smiled " I still want to taste you" he hissed.  
"By all means," Remus purred, pulling Tulius into the hallway, towards the bedroom.  
Tulius smiled once in the bedroom he knelt to take Remus his tongue marking him with spirals.  
Remus tumbled back onto the decadent bed, the only thing involving some sort of non-ragged material in his house.  
"Oh no, love. I want you to be standing up for this," Tulius snickered.  
"But I'll just fall over again," Remus whined, arching his hips up to gain attention. "Please, Tul?"  
Tulius smiled. How could he say no to such a beautiful man? "Ok, but sit down, and put your legs on my shoulders."  
"All right," Remus replied, giving Tulius a quick peck on the forehead as he resituated himself.  
Tulius conjured a big mirror in front of them. "Enjoy the show," he smirked as he began to lick the werewolf's hardness.  
"Kinky bastard," Remus murmured, moaning as his erection was finally tended to.  
Tulius grinned. "But you love it." He kept on with the spirals all over Remus' cock, his balls and the perinea area.  
Remus thrashed, the teasing swirls of tongue not enough to satisfy, only to tease. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, looking debauched and utterly aroused. The werewolf closed his eyes to the picture he presented, moaned and arched into the caresses.  
Tulius then proceeded to swallow said cock, looking for the small, puckered entrance with his fingers.  
Remus cried out, throwing his head back with eyes wide. "Tuli... Tulius... oh, God..."  
Tulius stopped to order, "Keep watching the show."  
"Fuck," Remus mumbled, forcing his eyes down to watch the mirror.  
Tulius smiled. "That' s more like it." He kept sucking avidly.  
"Bloody hell," Remus said, forcing his eyes to stay on the mirror. It was hard to keep the picture of him being ravaged from pushing him over the ever-closer edge. "Please.oh..."  
Tulius knew it was time, he pulled Remus' legs a bit up and finally entered him with his fingers, still sucking  
"Ah!!...Oh, FUCK!" Remus cried, hanging precariously onto his control as Tulius' fingers entered him.  
Still sucking and glad his sister had linked them, he mentally said, Want to come?  
No, not yet...oh please...oh god.  
Fine. He kept sucking avidly, but his fingers went a bit out, just teasing.  
No! Please, more, I won't come I promise! Please, oh god, more.  
Tulius smiled, sticking his fingers back in.  
Remus' face contorted and he moaned loudly, bucking back into the fingers.  
Tulius reached his prostate, teasing it softly.  
A tear found it's way down Remus' face as his thighs tensed and he threw back his head. He let out a howl, holding his climax in only by a thread.  
Tulius moaned feeling so aroused.  
Remus trembled, the vibrations of Tulius moaning becoming almost more than he could bear. "Tuliusss," he hissed shakily.  
Ready? Tulius asked  
"Pleasee," the werewolf moaned.  
Tulius began to tease his prostate.  
Remus' neck looked to be at an impossible angle, his spine bent backwards and his mouth open in a silent scream. A few tears escaped his eyes as his orgasm ripped through him.  
Tulius smiled he moaned as he tasted his seed "Delightful," he said, happy.  
Remus' vision swam for a moment, and he panted. "I think...I might...pass out.."  
Tulius covered his face with kisses, ready help him if he did.  
Remus tried to recover himself. "Holy...fuck...that has go....got to be the best fucking.orgasm I've...ever fucking had."  
"Why thank you," Tulius smiled, pleased as he kissed his hand.  
"Not a problem," Remus murmured, leaning his head on Tulius and pushing them back onto the bed. "Recovery time now. Fuck later." "Fine by me," he smiled. "What can you tell me about Mary Prue? In theory I'm here to see her, but I couldn't resist you."  
Remus smiled, snuggling into Tulius' warmth. "Couldn't resist me, eh? I seemed to have incredible animal magnetism while sleeping on a book."  
"Oh yes, you are so fuckable," he winked. "Besides, between you and-EW! I'm not fucking Mary Prue!- I choose you."  
Remus smirked. "Nice to know I'm choosable and great to look at while sleeping. But Mar is doing well. I haven't heard any news of impending doom or anything from them lately. She's glowing, and so is Snape for that matter," Remus said, shaking his head ruefully. "Those two."  
"That man can't glow....its against the laws of all nature. I just hope my niece wont be like him at all."  
"Ah, don't worry. With uncles like us, there's no possible way he'll be less than awesomely wonderful," said Remus, nuzzling Tulius' neck.  
"He?!?" Tulius laughed "Don't kid yourself, its a girl."  
"Whichever gender it is. We will instill in it a love of beautiful men, magic, butterbeer and chocolate," Remus listed, ticking them off on Tulius' fingers.  
"Hear, hear!" Tulius smiled  
"She'll definitely love beautiful men with you around. Very nice example of it," Remus said, kissing the other man's chin and neck.  
"What about you? You are gorgeous," he kissed his eyes. "So beautiful."  
Remus blushed and buried his face in Tulius' neck.  
"So sweet, so nice, so tender.... you would be my niece's guardian, my guardian."  
Remus blushed harder but looked Tulius in the eye. "Really?"  
"Really..."  
The werewolf, still hot in the face, kissed him softly, holding Tulius' face in his hands with care.  
The Portuguese Lea kissed back, softly tender, an echo of the innocence and pureness of his sister.  
"Do you want to take a nap?" Remus asked. "I'm feeling very sappy, and I want to snuggle with you."  
"I'll do anything you want me to."  
"Can I have that in writing?" Remus asked jokingly.  
"Hmmm, only if you speak Portuguese," he teased.  
Remus snapped his fingers. "Sorry, can't seem to speak anything but bloody English and Spanglish," he said ruefully. "I'll brush up on that though."  
"It's okay, love. I wish I wasn't multilingual, it would mean I'd have a nice family."  
Remus pulled him closer. "Mmm, talk to me in Portuguese? I want to see if it sounds sexy and I can use it as a fuck-tool."  
He smiled. "Nah that would do better Italian. Damn girls; they got to go to Italy while I got stuck in Portugal..." He nuzzled "Ti amo."  
He shuddered. "What does that mean?" he asked faintly, closing his eyes and baring his neck.  
"I love you."  
Remus kissed him tenderly, stroking his short hair and trying to convey all his emotions through the touching of lips. "I love you, too," Remus whispered against his lips.  
Tulius caressed him and hummed a lullaby.  
Softly, Remus kissed him again before tucking himself into Tulius and pulling the covers up. "Love you," he muttered again. "And I love you."  
Remus snuggled into the crook of his neck, putting his arms around Tulius' waist. "I dreamed of you too, you know. I dreamed you came to me and kissed my troubles away. I dreamed you were mine. I guess it was prophetic, wasn't it?" Remus whispered, dropping off to sleep.  
"Yes, it was," Tulius nodded. "That's why Batman pulled you away from Mary Prue." 


End file.
